A good shot
by cmellark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen vive en el distrito 12 en Panem; sin juegos del hambre en los qué competir y contando con ambos padres y su hermana pequeña, Prim, ¿Cómo sería su historia, la de Peeta Mellark y la de Gale Hawthorne sin los factores principales que los llegaron a unir en los libros?


Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente en las minas, en el que el señor Everdeen estuvo presente, junto con otros mineros más. Aunque al principio juraba que no le había pasado nada grave y que se encontraba en perfecto estado; el paso de los días le decía lo contrario. Por fuera, Robert Everdeen se veía un hombre sano, lo que no sabía era que sus pulmones ya no soportaban el humo y la intoxicación que quedaron dentro de ellos desde el accidente. Y, testarudo como siempre, no hizo caso de la pequeña tos que iba en aumento; hasta cuando ya era tarde.

Para el final de la segunda semana, el señor Everdeen cayó en cama gravemente enfermo, preocupando tanto a su esposa como hijas. Se le veía cansado, apenas pudiendo respirar, sudando a mares y tosiendo sin parar.

"Robert, no estás mejorando. Si tan sólo enviáramos a Katniss a buscar las plantas, yo podría-" Lily, la esposa de Robert le decía una tarde, pero su esposo la interrumpió.

"Ya te dije, no la puedo dejar ir sola. No está lista y es muy peligroso." Dijo el enfermo respirando lentamente por aire; apenas pudiendo hablar.

"Yo puedo ir con ella."

"No puedo dejar que vayan solas."

"¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Dejarte morir?"

"Todo va a salir bien Lily, ya verás." Y con las pocas fuerzas que todavía tenía Robert Everdeen, le guiñó un ojo a su esposa, recordándole la coquetería con la que la conquistó hace ya muchos años atrás.

La mayor preocupación de Robert no era qué tan pronto se recuperara, porque sabía que se iba a recuperar; no se iría tan fácilmente y menos por una simple tos. Según le había informado su esposa, la carne de la última vez que fue de caza se había terminado ya hace dos días, les quedaban unas cuantas rebanadas del pan que hizo Lily, y aunque a él últimamente no le daba hambre, sabía que su esposa y sus hijas no estaban pasándola muy bien con la falta de comida. Tenía que darles de comer antes de que las matara de hambre.

Katniss, la hija mayor de los Everdeen, nunca le mentía o le ocultaba nada a su padre, pero esta era una ocasión especial, le había dicho su madre. Tenía una misión; tenía que vender la ropa que ya no les quedaba a su hermana y ella, o intercambiarla por algo de comer. Su madre se quedaba cuidando a su padre, aun cuando Katniss seguía sin ver alguna mejoría, y ella tenía que encargarse de encontrar algo para comer. No le molestaba, Prim, su madre y su querido padre enfermo la motivaban para llevarles algo de comer; bueno, y tal vez el rugido de su estómago también la motivaba un poco.

Toda la mañana se la pasó dando vueltas, preguntando si podía cambiar la ropa por algo de comer, pero al parecer nadie necesitaba más ropa que comida. Cuando empezó a llover, la pequeña ya estaba agotada y frustrada; se sentó a un costado del árbol más cercano y puso su cabeza entre las piernas. No podía regresar sin nada. No habían comido desde la tarde del día anterior. Tenía que hacer algo.

El olor a pan recién horneado le hizo voltear su cabeza. La panadería apareció como por arte de magia. Tuvo unos rápidos recuerdos del amable panadero con el que intercambiaban ella y su padre. Ardillas; le gustaban las ardillas, y a cambio les daba tres trozos de pan, sí, tres panes por una ardilla. Pero el panadero siempre compraba tres ardillas, lo que significaban nueve panes.

La niña se acercó lentamente, por donde se encontraba dos grandes cubículos de basura; tal vez si revisaba ahí dentro, encontraría algo, aunque fuesen desperdicios, no importaba. Pero antes de que se pudiera acercar a echar un vistazo, la voz de una mujer dentro de la panadería, gritándole todo tipo de obscenidades la hizo retractarse hasta protegerse detrás del árbol en el que estaba.

Ya se había dado por vencida cuando se paró, lista para marcharse con las manos vacías a su casa; pero lo que la detuvo fue un pequeño niño rubio, parecía de su edad, si lo miraba más de cerca podía ubicarlo como uno de los niños que iba en su salón, pero desconocía su nombre.

El pequeño, de nombre Peeta Mellar, volteaba buscando la trenza de cabellera negra, pero no podía encontrarla. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que su madre se diera cuenta de que no les dio el pan quemado a los cerdos; antes de que le volviese a pegar. Un leve movimiento atrás del árbol de manzana le advirtió la ubicación de la niña. Volteó hacia la cocina, revisando que su mamá no estuviera ahí, y con toda la fuerza que tuvo aventó los dos trozos de pan a su dirección.

"¿Peeta, por qué tardas tanto? ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada de lo que te pida?" El grito de su madre hizo que entrara a la cocina y no pudo ver a Katniss agarrar rápidamente el pan y salir corriendo.

No tenía la más mínima idea de porqué aquel niño le había aventado el pan. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo ahora. Tenía algo que darles de comer a su familia y era suficiente; aunque estuviese un poco quemado, con gusto ella comería esa parte.

En el momento en que Lily vio a su hija con los panes y la ropa que había mandado a vender, quiso cuestionar a Katniss; se abstuvo, había comida para todos y lo principal era eso.

Pero luego de que todos hubieran comido, Lily habló con su esposo. No le podía esconder por más tiempo en dónde estuvo Katniss todo el día. Y, así mismo, Robert tuvo la misma pregunta. _¿De dónde había venido el pan? _Ambos decidieron preguntarle a la pequeña, y antes de que se fuera a dormir, la interrogaron.

"Katniss, ¿de dónde sacaste el pan?" La voz del señor Everdeen se notaba cansada; y el sudor en su frente reflejaba el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer al hablar.

Katniss deseaba omitir esta charla. ¿No podían comer el pan sin decir nada? Sabía que no podía decirles eso a sus padres, no quería decírselos a decir verdad. Pero tampoco quería decirles que aceptó caridad de un niño.

"Katniss?" La voz de su madre era igual de paciente que la de su esposo, pero con un cierto tono de preocupación. ¿De qué se podría preocupar? El pan estaba ligeramente quemado, pero nada más. A menos de que le preocupara otra cosa totalmente diferente.

La voz de la niña se alzó junto con su orgullo. "No me lo robé, si eso quieren decir."

Los labios de ambos padres se alzaron en una leve sonrisa. Si algo sabían es que no habían criado a un par de ladronas. No es que juzgaran a aquellos que si lo hacían; la situación en el distrito era tan mala que a veces los niños de la veta no tenían de otra más que robar si querían acallar su hambre.

Pero tanto Lily como Robert se habían encargado de darles una alimentación lo más adecuada posible. Robert cazaba y Lily curaba a las personas a un precio accesible. Aun cuando la situación se pusiera peor, conocían bastante bien a sus hijas como para saber que ninguna llegaría a los extremos de robar.

La pregunta seguía en el aire sin contestar. Lo más probable era que el panadero le haya dado el pan a su hija. Tanto Lily como Robert se miraron en un acuerdo silencioso, sabiendo que tenían que pagarle, o al menos darle unas gracias. Aun así, ambos querían saber lo que pasó.

"Katniss. Tu padre y yo sabemos que no lo robarías. Sólo queremos saber cómo o quién te los dio."

La pequeña de once años suspiró, agachó su cabeza y, con la voz tan bajita que sus padres apenas pudieron escuchar, les contestó. "El hijo del panadero me los dio." Katniss seguía con la cabeza gacha, que no pudo ver el asombro en la cara de sus padres. Estaban seguros de que había sido Christopher Mellark; no esperaban que hubiera sido la amargada de su esposa. Pero tampoco esperaba que fuesen alguno de sus hijos. No conocían a los niños Mellark, pero eran niños de la zona comerciante del distrito; y la mayoría de ellos no trataban muy bien a los niños de la veta; y menos que les dieran pan gratis aun cuando estaba quemado.

"¿Nos puedes contar que pasó, exactamente?" La voz de su padre hizo que levantara la cabeza y, arrastrando las palabras, comenzó a narrar los hechos.

La historia no dejó de sorprenderlos, desde la generosidad del niño, hasta la barbaridad de lo que hizo su madre al enterarse que quemó los panes. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué lo había hecho? Sea cual fuera su motivo, era de agradecérselo. Tanto Lily como Robert se alegraron de que al menos uno de los niños salió igual que al padre.

"Y, supongo que le diste las gracias, verdad Katniss?" El tono burlón de su padre la hizo fruncir el ceño. La sonrisa se ensanchó en la cara de ambos padres. "Pensé que ya había quedado claro lo de las palabras mágicas."

Esto hizo que Katniss se enojara. No era tonta y tampoco olvidadiza. "No es mi culpa. El niño tiró los panes y se metió a la panadería otra vez. No me dio tiempo de decirle nada." Se encogió de hombros terminando su argumento.

Está vez no pudieron ocultar su risa, lo cual enojó más a la pequeña. Pero los dos sabían que aún si el niño se hubiera quedado media hora a fuera, Katniss hubiera salido corriendo, ya sea por el hambre o por la pena y vergüenza de hablar con el niño, sin decirle nada.

"Bueno, mañana sin falta le das las gracias." Katniss no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. Tenía que ser una broma. Sus gracias ya no iban a valer nada después de un día de lo sucedido. Pero no podía desobedecer a sus padres. "Está bien, si lo veo mañana lo haré."

La conversación terminó y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación a dormir.

Esa misma noche, Katniss no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía en la cama tratando de acomodarse, y mismo tiempo de no despertar a Prim. Sus pensamientos viajaban hacia las palabras que le diría a aquel niño del pan. No sabía qué decirle. La tos de su padre, proveniente de la habitación de a lado tampoco ayudaba. Sabía que su padre estaba muy mal y tenía que hacer algo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres. No esperaba encontrarse a su madre sentada a un lado de la cama despierta.

Lily no sintió la presencia de su hija hasta que ésta le agarró la mano. Un poco sobresaltada le dio una sonrisa triste a su hija.

"Papá se pondrá buen verdad?" Desde el accidente de su esposo trataba de evitar ese tipo de preguntas. Porque, qué les podía decir. Ni siquiera ella sabía. La falta de medicamentos no ayudaban a su esposo. Si tan sólo pudieran encontrar las plantas adecuadas. No sabía exactamente cómo hacer la receta que estaba en el libro de su familia, pero con las plantas y las instrucciones estaba segura de que si lo podría hacer. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría mejorar a su esposo.

Pero aquel hombre acostado moribundo había sido muy claro. No, Katniss todavía no estaba lista para ir al bosque sola. Tal vez Robert tenía razón. Y Lily tampoco tenía el corazón de pedirle algo tan extremo a su hija.

"Sólo necesita descansar. Y tú también." El que su mamá haya evadido su pregunta no le pasó desapercibido a la pequeña. Algo estaba mal con su papá, eso sabía. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? No se había sentido tan inútil en toda su corta vida.

Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a su cuarto; a una noche sin dormir.

El camino a la escuela con Prim se le hizo más cansado de lo normal. Las preocupaciones sobre su papá y sobre no saber qué decirle a Peeta para agradecerle le llenaron la cabeza toda la noche. No podía dejarlo pasar otra vez. Esa misma mañana, antes de partir a la escuela, su padre le había recordado lo de "las palabras mágicas" con un guiño.

Y lo haría. Quería hacerlo. No sólo porque sus padres le hayan dicho; sino porque no le quería deber nada al niño. Alimentó a su familia, puso una sonrisa en la cara de Prim y su papá se vio un poco aliviado mientras todos comían. Sí, le debía mucho al niño del pan. Ya no sólo era un accidente el haberse encontrado con él. No, ya era algo más, y se lo iba a agradecer.

Pero al entrar a su salón, después de haber dejado a su hermana en el suyo, y verlo sentado en su lugar simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Y el resto del día fue igual. Sentía la mirada de aquel niño rubio, como si le estuviese exigiendo las gracias, pero lo único que hacía ella era ignorarlo.

Lo que Katniss no sabía era que Peeta Mellark la ha mirado desde que estaban en kínder; maravillado por su piel oliva, por su larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho -tapándole, desgraciadamente, la mitad de su cara-, por los hermosos ojos grises y, sobre todo, por la hermosa voz que hacía callar a los pájaros para escucharla cantar. Sí, el más pequeño de los Mellark había notado a Katniss desde sus cinco años, aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella ignoraba su existencia.

Desde el accidente de su padre ha querido hablar con ella más que nunca. Preguntarle cómo está él, cómo están su hermana y su mamá, cómo está ella. Pero, igual que siempre, su cobardía le ganaba al pequeño de doce años y no le dirigía la palabra; sólo se quedaba viendo que llegaba triste a la escuela, con menos ganas que las de costumbre.

El que haya estado a fuera de la panadería ese día, fue un acto irreal. Por fin podría demostrarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería decir. Peeta estaba seguro que recibiría las golpizas de su madre cualquier día, solo por verla bien, alimentada y feliz. Lo único que pudo haber hecho todo mil veces mejor, era que su valor hubiera aumentado y se hubiera dignado a acercársele, darle el pan en la mano y hablar, por fin, con Katniss Everdeen.

El sonido de la campana, anunciando el fin de clases, hizo maldecir a Katniss -no es que las dijera muy seguido, pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar; se le fue el día. Ya era bastante raro darle las gracias un día después, no podía dejar que pasara otro día. Sentada bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela, esperando a Prim en el mismo sitio de siempre, se sintió derrotada por ella misma. No es que tenga algún problema hablando con los demás; si sus vecinos le hablan, ella les responde igual de aminada. Pero era este niño en especial, el hecho de que le tenía que agradecer, el hecho de que fuese de la zona comerciante del distrito, y tal vez esos ojos azules igual que el cielo, los más raros que haya visto; porque ni los de Prim ni los de su madre eran así de claros.

Katniss agachó su cabeza y empezó a cortar las pequeñas hojas del pasto distraídamente, no fue hasta que se dio cuenta del diente de león, que le recordaba cabello rubio de aquel niño al que tanto le debía. El diente de león, que era el mismo tipo del que su mamá utilizaba para tés y medicinas. ¡Medicinas!

Levantó la cabeza y en seguida encontró los ojos azules que tanto evitó todo el día. Si no era ahora no lo iba a hacer después. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y no sólo con respecto a este niño.

Arrancó el diente de león, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el chico del pan.

Los ojos de Peeta estaban extremadamente abiertos, si él viera la situación fuera de sus ojos le causaría risa. Pero no, lo único que veía era a Katniss Everdeen caminar hacia él. Había soñado con esto desde hacía años. Ahora, por fin, se hacía realidad. No podía echarlo a perder.

Katniss se paró en frente de él decidida. Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a Prim dirigiéndose a su lugar de encuentro; esto tenía que ser rápido. Le tendió el diente de león a aquel desconocido, y sin darle chance para hablar le dijo: "Gracias." No escuchó ninguna respuesta, pues salió corriendo en dirección a su hermana. No pudo ni decirle que lamentaba lo del golpe en su mejilla, que no se lo merecía. No tenía voz para más que ese simple gracias, tan simple que sabía no podía pagar todo lo que había hecho ese niño, junto con lo que iba a hacer Katniss gracias a él; el simple acto que había hecho salvó a la familia Everdeen, aunque él no lo supiera.

Peeta no le dijo nada, otra vez. No levantó la voz cuando vio que se iba. Quería decirle que no tenía nada que agradecer, que lo había hecho con gusto y que lo volvería a hacer. Pero ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. Se quedó estático, mirando el diente de león que le había dado.

No sólo le estaba dando las gracias por el pan, por alimentar a su familia; no, ahora ya sabía qué tenía que hacer para ayudar a su papá. Y todo gracias a ese pequeño diente de león; gracias a ese pequeño niño rubio que la había ayudado.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa las dos hermanas iban apuradas. La más pequeña preguntándole a la mayor cuál era la prisa. Pero Katniss no tenía ni tiempo de contestar, su mente estaba decidida, iría esa misma tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Katniss le advirtió a su pequeña hermana que se quedara en la sala. Tenía un presentimiento de que su hermana no debería de ver a su padre.

Y tenía razón. Ni siquiera ella podía verlo. Se encontraba más pálido, decaído y su cara llena de sudor. Tosiendo sin parar. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Su madre se encontraba a un lado de ella. Se contuvo de llorar y alzó la voz a su mamá.

"Ya sé qué podemos hacer, mami." Lily, nuevamente sobresaltada por su hija, se volteó a verla limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿De qué hablas, Katniss?"

"Tú lo puedes curar y yo te puedo ayudar." Lily ya sabía a dónde iban los pensamientos de su hija. Cómo le podía decir que no estaba lista para ir sola. "He visto a papá traerte plantas, yo las puedo buscar si tú me dices cuáles necesitas."

La madre de la pequeña comenzó a sacudir su cabeza. No podía arriesgar a su hija; pero tampoco podía dejar morir al hombre que amaba.

"Katniss, todavía eres pequeña, no puedo..."

"¿Es que acaso no lo quieres salvar? ¿O no crees que sea capaz de traer las plantas que me digas?"

"No, no es eso. Pero sabes lo peligroso que es allá afuera. No te puedo dejar ir sola."

"Sólo voy a recolectar las plantas, no voy a cazar. No me va a pasar nada." No sabía si la duda que había en el rostro de su mamá era una buena o mala señal. Así que con la voz entre cortada le dijo una vez más. "Por favor."

No pudo decir no. No quiso, a decir verdad. Sabía que esta era la única manera. Cuando se sintiera mejor Robert, definitivamente iban a tener una discusión. Pero no importaba, porque estaba segura de que su esposo mejoraría con esto.

Sacó el libro de plantas de su familia y le mostró cuáles necesitaba; confiaba en su hija y no dudaba de su capacidad, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo de que algo podía pasarle.

La pequeña salió decidida, se dirigió al bosque, el lugar que tanto amaba; en dónde ella y su padre se sentían más unidos, donde proveían para su familia. Estaba decidida, iba a salvar a su padre.

* * *

**¡¿Ya vieron "En llamas"?! Está muuuuuy buena, ¡ya la quiero volver a ver! La amé, en serio ¿y ustedes?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la nueva historia que les había dicho, la escritura es diferente porque quiero abarcar más puntos de vista y así espero la historia sea más larga. Espero que les guste. **

**Prometo actualizar "Still into you" esta semana, como ya dije quedan más o menos dos o tres capítulos, pero les quiero agradecer el apoyo que le dieron a la historia, muchas gracias!(:**


End file.
